Sex, Love and Techno
by Rome102
Summary: Bobby bailed on Jack. Jack left too, now he's regretting.


Title: Sex, love and techno  
Author: Rome  
Pairing: Bobby/Jack  
Rating: R (For sex and described partying, nothing you haven't read before)  
Word count: 2794  
Summary: Bobby bailed on Jack. Jack left too, now he's regretting.  
Warnings: Slash

"Seriously man, how can you live like this?"

"Please… stay away from the window" Jack whispered.

"What? why? You're ashamed for some reason?" the tall man smiled. His evil, nasty smile. The smile that made Jack want to run away and hide.

"No… maybe you're afraid somebody can see you, is that it Jackie-boy?" the man lightened a smoke, while zipping his jeans.

"Well, it's a bloody shame" the man pointed.

"Here you go kid, don't go overdose" he said, while throwing some dirty money at Jack. The man found his sweater and nodded to Jack before he closed the door behind him.

Cold air hit Jack's half naked body. The stench of sewage burned in his eyes. How could he be so stupid to run away like this? Jack jumped over the hole in the floor and picked up the black t-shirt. While dressing he looked out the window. It was getting dark outside, which made him feel comfortable.

His sweater was cold and a bit sweaty, 'Disgusting', he thought. How long had it gone since he last took a shower? A day, a week or maybe a moth. He didn't really remember, but one thing was sure, he sure as hell wasn't going to run back now. He was a big boy, and the last thing he wanted was to go running back telling Angel and Jerry and _him_ he was wrong. Besides who was home waiting for him? Angel and Jerry both lived with their loved ones, Ma was dead, and Bobby was on a job mission in Greece last time he heard from him. Nope, he was on his own.

The dark city reminded him a bit of Detroit, and maybe a little mix-in with Sin City. Everything looked dark, black and white. Nobody cared about anything here. It almost seemed like the time stood still.

Jack walked out from the motel. The parking lot laid in darkness, the dim lights from the street-lamps covered only a little bit of the parking lot. Jack moved fast, he didn't want any trouble. Not that he couldn't handle it, he just didn't want it right now.

Back home in his apartment his roommate Tim had invited to a big party. Just by the smell Jack figured out it was a rave party, the kind of party where everyone was stone. The music was high without lyrics. Jack stopped for a little while, just listening to the beats.

XX *Flash back*

"Jack, turn down the fucking music!" Bobby yelled annoyed. His little brother didn't answer and the music started to get higher. 'That's no fucking music' Bobby hissed to himself while he angry ran up the stairs. Jack looked scared up when Bobby almost broke down the door.

"What the hell, Bobby?!" Jack asked both annoyed and scared. Bobby sighed,  
"You call this music?" Jack smiled,

"yeah, it's cool, isn't it?" Bobby sighed again, controlling his temper. He placed himself on the floor, besides Jack's bed.

"What is it?" he asked. Jack's eyes shined, Bobby had never seen Jack's face turn from his sad look, to his adorable smile.

"It's techno Bobby" Bobby looked confused.

"Say what?"

"Seriously Bobby, you listen to all kinds of crap and you don't know what techno is" Jack said skeptical, but at the same time amused. Bobby turned his head, a bit annoyed.

"So…? It just sounds like a lot of… crap if you ask me" Bobby stated, not willing to say he didn't know what the hell they were talking about. Jack laughed, he _knew_ Bobby had no idea.

"Alright, get up" Jack demanded, while he jumped around in his room finding the right clothes.

"What the… where the…?" Bobby slipped out, while Jack dragged him down the stairs, heading for the door. They stopped in the hallway, Jack finding Bobby's clothes in the closet. After wrapping a paralyzed Bobby full of clothes he moved over to the mirror in the hallway, taking a short look at himself, fixing his hair and then going, pushing Bobby out the door.

"Jack, stop, where ar…"

"shhh" Jack answered, still dragging Bobby after him, towards Bobby's car.

"I'm taking you out to see what real techno is" Bobby raised his left eyebrow.

"_**You**_'re taking me out? Fucking fairy" Bobby smiled, hiding how glad he actually was. Jack acted like nothing, but he knew Bobby too well.

Jack pointed out the direction, it wasn't far away, but far enough to sleep over at a motel.

"It's an underground nightclub, Bobby" Jack said, "It's not legal, and the police don't know about it, so please, hold your temper" he added. Bobby nodded, he didn't bother to complain or even say anything against it.

"It's a copy of Qlimax" Jack explained.  
"No shit, Qlimax in Amsterdam?" Bobby asked surprised.  
"Yeah, not that big though, but it's about it" Jack looked at Bobby, and thought he could see a bit of a smile.

"Here we are!" Jack half-screamed, way overexcited. Bobby got out of the car and looked at the really big place. 'Matrix-like' he thought, while he walked after Jack through the crowd of people jumping and screaming to the wild music. The whole place was full of lightshows, people dancing and music. Bobby could swear he felt the floor shake underneath him. Jack ran around looking like a happy child waiting for Santa to come. Bobby watched him while he talked with two big guys. 'How the hell did I get here' Bobby thought.

The room circled, the music getting louder and the lights even crazier. 'I'm too old for this' Bobby concluded, 'and where the hell did Jack go?'.

"Hey Bobby, isn't this fun?!" Jack jumped up behind Bobby, screaming in his ear. Bobby tried to answer, but figured out Jack wasn't really listen, so he shut up and followed Jack in the crowd. Everybody jumping, screaming and dancing made Bobby feel uncomfortable. He felt like losing control, which he had. Jack noticed Bobby being skeptic so he took Bobby's hands.

"Just do like I do!" he screamed, and started to jump up and down, like all the others. He even started to shake and raise his hands above his head, following the beat. Jack guide Bobby's hands to his waist, making Bobby slowly, but steady jumping too. It didn't take long untill both of the Mercer brothers stood side by side jumping to the beat with all the other teenagers.

XX

"Jack, you're coming inside, or what?" Tim laughed, waiving with his bottle with clean spirits.

"We're… just… eh… getting started" he continued, rubbing his forehead before he fell down to the ground. Jack sighed; nothing had really changed since he left.

Jack's room had been occupied by two teenagers making out in his bed. 'No fucking way', he hissed to himself, 'not in _my_ freaking bed'. The naked girl rolled from side to side, moaning and begging the guy to take her. Jack stopped for a second and watched her. She was a typical playboy bimbo, not that there was anything wrong with her. She was blond, had long fake nails, a big glossy mouth and big tits. She had a piercing in her tongue and a tattoo on her back; _No Money_. Jack stared, his mouth hanging wide open.

XX *flashback*

"Having fun?!" Jack screamed. By the look on Bobby's face Jack understood he couldn't hear what he said. In the beginning Bobby had been more than skeptic to the party, but now after a while it seemed almost like Bobby enjoyed dancing, and losing control. Jack danced with him, the two of them danced side by side, sweaty and wet. Bobby only wearing his jeans and a white diaphanous t-shirt, jumped like all the other teens. It surprised Jack a bit that Bobby looked so amazingly stunning, he couldn't look enough. Bobby had probably no clue how diaphanous his t-shirt was, but Jack didn't care to tell him. Jack was really in the mood, and he enjoyed Bobby being so childish with him.

The clock started running and before they knew it, it was already 5:30 in the morning. Bobby who had been occupied by Jack and his jumping didn't notice. Jack sneaked in closer towards Bobby. Making sure everybody danced tightly enough for him before he dared to make a move. Bobby didn't notice Jack's hand rubbing closer to him, he didn't notice Jack's hips against his and he didn't notice Jack's breath in his neck. In fact Bobby didn't notice Jack's hand in his hair, or Jack's other hand lock around his waist. Bobby didn't notice because he didn't want to notice, not until Jack's lips met his and the room suddenly felt a lot hotter than it used to be.

While the kiss developed Jack twisted his body against Bobby's, making Bobby moan. From a distance it looked like a MTV dance, and not like what it was. But Jack didn't care about what other people would think, so he kept on kissing Bobby. He opened his mouth, let his tongue glide into Bobby's mouth, massaged Bobby's tongue with his own, and felt Bobby gasp for air, before he felt Bobby's tongue making he's knees weak. Jack wanted more; he just wanted to take Bobby, right here, right now. Bobby opened his eyes and got a look at his watch.

"Fuck! Jack, its 5:46, we'll have to go! Ma's gonna kill me…"

Outside the cold air to Bobby's wet t-shirt made him wake up. Jack sighed; Bobby was out of his trance. He probably didn't remember what had just happened. Not that Bobby had been drunk, but something happened inside those four walls. Like the room made Bobby comfortable enough to lose control, even though in only a matter of hours.

"Come on Jack, we'll better head for a motel, it's too late goin' home now" Jack nodded and followed Bobby back to the car.

The motel wasn't far away, but just the little ride was enough. They drove in silence, with this awkward tension in the air. They could both feel it, but none of them dared to say anything.

"A room for two" Bobby asked the receptionist.  
"One night?" the man on the other side asked.  
"Yeah" the receptionist nodded, then looked from Bobby to Jack and back to Bobby again.  
"I see… have a nice time" he said, after Bobby gave him the money.

Room 42. Jack walked in and turned on the lights. The room was alright, not a luxury suite, but it was fine enough. There was one small TV, a bathroom with a toilet, shower and a sink and one bed. Jack stared at the bed, probably thinking what Bobby was thinking.

"Come on sweetheart, we're two grown up guys, no problem" Bobby almost whispered.

"You really believe that?" Jack teased for getting the awkward tension away. Bobby smiled and moved slowly to the bathroom.

"You go to bed, and I'll take a shower" he pointed and disappeared into the bathroom. Jack looked at the bed again. It wasn't very big; he would be surprised if it was double mattress. Jack sat down, the bed was hard against him, this was going to be a long night. He started to take off his shoes, then his jeans and socks. He's sweat and wet sweater was really being uncomfortable so he ditched it, thinking 'why not'.

Hot water washed away the sweat, and the cold water washed away Bobby's tension. 'What the hell had happened?' what bothered him the most was his feelings. Bobby had felt a strong desire to touch Jack, one kiss wasn't enough. 'How sick was he?' Bobby scared himself, his thoughts and feelings weren't right. If Ma had heard him now, he would have wished to sink in the ground and stay there. Bobby stepped out from the shower, looking around after a towel. 'Fuck!' he forgot to ask for towels. Bobby looked at his dirty cloths, considered using them, but he ended up using toilet paper and a bit of his t-shirt.

Jack laid in the bed half asleep. Bobby looked down at him; he was really a beautiful human being. Bobby tried his best to be quiet, he didn't want to wake him up. The bed was cold and hard. Bobby sighed then laid down. He looked up in the roof. Everything was quiet. Bobby's eyelids started to slip, and it was first now he felt how tired and worked up his body was. It didn't take long before he fell asleep.

Jack turned around, his right hand touching Bobby's back. In sleep Bobby looked peaceful. He didn't look like he was carrying the whole world on his shoulders. Jack reached his left hand in front of him, carefully touching Bobby's face. He leaned in, so close that he could smell his aroma, and feel his breath. 'God, he's beautiful' Jack's lips met Bobby's nose. He didn't want to wake him, but he couldn't help touching him. Bobby opened an eye, facing Jack's eyes.

"Can't stop touching, can you, little fairy" Bobby's rough voice said. Jack smiled and leaned in. His lips on Bobby's. Bobby couldn't think, couldn't move. This was overwhelming, the desire too strong. Jack's hands locked behind Bobby's head, while the kiss deepened. The sounds from the heated kiss made him hard, made him want more. Bobby rolled over Jack, still kissing him. His tongue went from Jack's mouth to Jack's neck. He found the right spots and made Jack cry out for more. Jack rolled over, this time, him on top. He kissed Bobby and rubbed him. His hands all over Bobby's hard chest, heading towards his boxer. Bobby moaned, full of desire. Jack smiled, he had full control, and Bobby knew it.

XX

"What are you staring at?" The blond girl hissed at Jack, making her boyfriend turn around.

"In or out, take a pick kiddo" he said, followed by some new moans from his girl. Jack turned around, closing the door behind him. He had to get out, he just couldn't stand all this right now.

Outside the wind was still cold, besides from the rave party and the techno music the city was pretty quiet. Jack usually enjoyed the quiet, the feeling of being alone, but right now, he felt lonely. Jack eyed a white stone. He bended down and picked it up. It stood out from the rest, like an outsider. Jack looked at it 'kinda like me' he thought, and placed the stone in his pocket.

Inside his pocket he felt something metallic dump into each other. He took it out from his pocket and looked at it. In his hand there was some money, from the man earlier, an old smoke and a ring. Bobby's ring. Jack looked down at it. Bobby had given it to him for a long time ago. He smiled suddenly and looked up, not far away he could see a phone automat. Jack looked at the ring again, then at the stone.

XX

Bobby laid on his back, counting the stars. He was thinking about going back home, he's job in Greece was for long finished, and he didn't really have much left here. He tried to tell himself he had to stay, had to find a new job, but deep down, he knew why he didn't want to go back. Bobby had never been good with words; he had never had the right touch when it came to speaking and telling about his feelings. Bobby sighed, he had no more excuses, and all he was left with was guilt for bailing, a broken heart and really crappy music.

Bobby didn't want to answer when his cell phone rang; he didn't want to deal with whoever called him this late. Besides, it was probably some kind of a stupid fucker that wanted to bug him. 'Why did I even get a cell phone?' he thought, somehow annoyed. 'Yeah, yeah, so that Angel, Jerry or Jack could reach me' he thought, biting his own tongue, there he said it. _Jack_. Bobby felt a sting in his heart. 'No matter how wrong it is… I can never stop loving him'. Bobby bended over and reached for his phone.

"Yeah?" he hissed.  
"Bobby… I was wrong" the voice said. Bobby jumped up at once he heard _his_ voice.

"Jack. How are you doin'? What do you mean with 'wrong'?" he said quickly struggling not to sound too happy. He nodded to the phone, listened closely to what he had to say, and deep down, he knew Jack was right.

"Jack…" Bobby said after a while, already taking a choice.

"I think it's about time we hear some techno music again".


End file.
